Godzilla Passion
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: -[Discontinued]-
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N: **_This story is dedicated to a friend of mine that recently passed. She loved the Godzilla movies, so I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoy. Please review!_**-  
****  
Both Zillas have been quite restless in recent days. All the other monsters went back into hiding after saving the world from a meteor. All except for the giant scaly beasts. One slept under the city of New York and the other slept somewhere deep in the Pacific Ocean. They missed each other dearly and couldn't stop thinking about the other.**

**In New York, Nick started up an organization to be care takers of Godzilla. After the death of the reptile's mother, Nick took care of her when she hatched. They all gave her the name Alice and she kindly accepted it. Nick was worried about his scaly friend because she hasn't been eating much in the past few days and hasn't gone out for a swim in a long time.**

**So he took a trip down into the sewers and down an elevator to the cavern below to check on her. When he got to her, she was curled into a ball on her side and breathed heavily as usual, "Uh, hey Alice," Nick's voice echoed.**

**Alice opened a glowing yellow eye and focused it on him, "Hello Nick," her voice boomed as Nick walked closer and sat on her finger that stuck out under her chin, "What brings you down to my neck of the woods?"**

**"Well, I've noticed that you haven't been eating lately and I just wanted to make sure that you're all okay."**

**"I am fine little one," she lied.**

**"You don't seem fine," he said, "When was the las time you left the cave?"**

**"Just let me be little friend."**

**"I've raised you since your were just a baby and I know when you're upset. You can tell me."**

**"You won't let this up will you. *sigh* Fine," she lifted he massive head and yawned, "I just feel so lonely is all. Godzilla is god knows where right now and I'm here."**

**"Have you tried calling him?"**

**"No," she snorted, "I don't think he likes me."**

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"All he sees me as is a little kid."**

**"Compared to him, you are. You're only ten years old and he's over sixty."**

**"It's not the same," she heaved, "He ages backwards and I age like your dogs. So technically, we are closer in age than you think."**

**"Then what's the problem again?" Nick smiled.**

**"I outta eat you right now," she threatened.**

**"Eat me and you won't have a best friend anymore."**

**Twitched her finger and Nick fell off. Alice let out a laughing roar, "Yeah, laugh it up ya over grown salamander. Laugh it up!"**

**"You are so funny," she licked Nick with the tip of he tongue. He stuck for a second before he fell off and onto his butt.**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nick wiped off all the saliva from his body, "Just go. I'll let command know that you're leaving."**

**"Why do I have to be monitored?" she grumbled, "I'm not a little kid anymore."**

**"Compared to your mother, you still are actually. And judging from the tests I've done, you're still in your twenties."**

**"I'm just leaving," she grunted and moved her body toward the exit, "Please don't have them monitor me."**

**"If you're going through the tunnels, I recommend using the C-Line. It'll be deeper into the earth as you pass through the country."**

**"Why not A or B?"**

**"You know where I've been when I left for almost a year? I've been lining the C-Line with an Electro Magnetic Pulse. It is no longer on radar and you can't be monitored there."**

**"Thanks Nick," she hummed happily, "You're a really great guy," she roared loudly before she crawled through a large hole and Nick saw the tip of her tail disappear into the darkness.**

**-Godzilla-**

**Whale watching. Humans think its amazing at the point of view they have. It's so much better when you can swim alongside them and play with them. This always seems to calm me down. Listening to their high pitched talking made me think back when the female Godzilla and I used to talk. She and also used high pitched sonic waves to talk in the water. Oh how I've missed her over the past couple of years. I wonder how much she's grown since then.**

**She was so beautiful; so innocent and yet so viscous at the same time. My thoughts drifted into imagining her sleek blackish green figure, not knowing that all the sea animals began swimming away. When I came too, I saw that I was alone. When I was alone I sensed another massive predator in the area. The sensors lining my body picked up on the massive invader in front of me and closing in fast. Knowing that I'm the biggest thing in planet Earth, I arrogantly swam toward the invader. From put of the blue, the reptilian body of the other Godzilla, Alice. She swam toward me at a fast rate. It was as though she wanted to run into me. When she was just a few meters away, she splayed her limbs and she came to a grinding halt.**

**"Hello G," she swam around my bulky frame playfully, "You are one hard sucker to find."**

**"How long have you been looking for me?" her thin body brushed against mine and I fought back a shiver down my spine.**

**"Just a couple of months is all," she used her agility to playfully nip at my scales all over my body.**

**"Nick let you out?"**

**"I am the biggest thing on Earth other than you. He couldn't have stopped me," she stopped swimming and allowed the water to lift her up to eye level with me.**

**"Isn't he your friend?"**

**"My best friend," she said lovingly.**

**"You wanna come with me to my island?"**

**"You have an island?" the kiddie side of her was brought out, "That is so cool!"**

**"Yeah," the World Leaders picked out an island for me to live on for helping save the world."**

**"Lucky you," she snorted, "All I got is a bunch if tunnels and caves."**

**"Are you coming it not?" I began swimming to my left and she followed. Half the day was gone before we saw the underbellies of military ships ahead, "Show them your back," I instructed and ascended toward the surface, "They'll move for you."**

**She and I broke the surface with our spiky backs and the ships cleared a path for us, "Who are they?"**

**"They are my island protectors. They protect it from other ships that want to try and find me."**

**When we got to the hill of the island, we stretched out our legs and dug our claws into it. We pulled ourselves out of the water and onto dry land. Humans greeted us as we shook the water from our bodies. I roared in hello to greet them back, "Hello Kaiju," a man said on a megaphone, "I see that you have brought a friend."**

**"Yeah, she's from the New York."**

**"Well hello to you too army man," Alice dropped to all fours and lowered her chin into the sand, "I am Alice."**

**"Yes, we know who you are. We have heard great things about you from Gideon here."**

**"Gideon?" Alice looked at me, "They gave you that name?"**

**"I happen to like that name," I said.**

**"It seems a little girlie for you," she remarked.**

**"Oh shut up, Alice," I pushed he hip and she fell to her side and the earth shook. The humans ran away because they knew what as about to happen.**

**Alice stood back up and roared. I roared back and we locked claws and she pushed against me. Despite her size, she had a little strength to her. What threw me off was her rough tongue dragged itself up my mouth. I was taken aback and she shoved. Hard. I was launched into the water. She grabbed my tail and pulled. She dragged me out of the water and put my tail in her maw. She dragged me into the forest and my spikes dug up the ground. When we were far enough in, she dropped my tail, "You can't defeat me Gideon!" she laughed.**

**"Yes I can," I stood up and shook the dirt from my spine.**

**"Oh whatever," she sniffed around and smelled something, "What else is here? I can smell it."**

**"I think you might smell the reactor in the center of the island. It's my feeding grounds."**

**"You get nuclear power and I get fish," she shook herself.**

**"What's wrong?" I walked up to her.**

**"I've been thinking about my life and there's just a small patch that's missing in it."**

**"What's there to miss? You are the most powerful being here. What's to miss?"**

**"I'm lonely," she said and I knew where this conversation was going, "And I just want to not be lonely anymore," the and I stepped closed closer to each other, "I've been thinking about you... me.. us."**

**"Yeah? What about us?"**

**"I wanna be with you Gideon," she looked down a my chest and I felt her hot breath on my chest, "I want you to...," she looked up at me as she shrank a little.**

**"What do you want me to do?" I moved my head closer to hers.**

**"I, I...," she couldn't say anything because of embarrassment. She was so cute being all choked up and all. So to help her along I held her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She whimpered a little as we kissed each other passionately.**

**I gripped her waist and pulled her in close, "Do you want to continue?" I asked her.**

**"I do," her yellow eyes seems to brighten as we went back to kissing. I leaned back and sat on my butt. Alice straddled my hips and I couldn't fight back my erection anymore and let it rise out of its sheath. Alice whimpered again and looked down. Her eyes seemed to light up, "This is the first time I've seen a penis before," a yellow hue seemed to fill her cheeks. From what I know about humans, they signify this as blushing. She was blushing and her cuteness level soared... as did my primal urge to release inside of her.**

**Being so inexperience, she clumsily wrapped a hand around my member and I hissed in pleasure. When I did, she let go, "I'm sorry," she retracted her claws, "I didn't mean to hurt you."**

**"You didn't," I panted, "Quite the opposite actually," I was now getting agitated at the lack of contact, "That felt really good. Please... pump it. Pump it good my love."**

**She hesitantly grabbed it with a hand and slowly began pumping my now throbbing member. I moaned in pleasure as she stroked me, "Is this feeling good?" she asked me and responded with a groan. She moved off of me and laid down on her side. My breath caught when she grasped my member again. She licked the underbelly and I began panting heavily. Her warm, wet, and rough tongue felt so good. After a few licks, I realized that she was teasing me.**

**"...suck it..." I groaned.**

**I leaned back my head and soon felt a warm wet mouth cover me. I gasped when her serpentine tongue wrapped itself around my tip and squeeze it. She bobbed her head and I just felt like I was in heaven. My mind went blank went I felt a rumble in my sac, "I'm gonna cum," I told her.**

**She stopped what she was doing to look at me, "Cum?"**

"**I'm about to release my seed," I explained.**

"**Well then," she stroked my member and I couldn't take it anymore. My primordial dragon urges took over and I pinned her on her back. She yelped in surprise as her spikes were forced into the ground, "What are you doing?" fear laced her voice as I moved my claws to her shoulders to keep her down.**

"**I'm going to claim you as mine," I growled and positioned my tip at her entrance.**

"**Please be gentle," she pleaded and demanded at the same time. Not actually caring if I hurt her or not, I plunged deep into her tight, warm folds. She roared as loud as she could and I groaned because of how could she felt. I haven't had sex in a while, but I know a good pussy when I felt it, "Don't do that again!" she growled.**

**I just began pounding away into her virgin folds and enjoyed her clamping up her pussy to try and cushion the assault. She roared and grunted as I fucked her mercilessly. I soon felt the need to cum again and without warning, I slammed into her one last time and filled her to the brim with my see. I soon felt it blast on my hips as I came, her pussy clamped down harder on me and shot out her juices. I fell to my side; finally relieved of the sexual tension I've been suffering over the years.**

**To my surprise , Alice snuggled up to me and fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, I fell asleep alongside her.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Alice-

I woke up on Gideon's island and the large scaly beast was nowhere to be found. I kinda felt hurt at first because I let him take my virginity and he just leaves me. I felt like such a whore as I stood up.

There was a group of humans walking my way through the trees. They came to the clearing Gideon and I had made, "Alice," the human in front spoke in a megaphone, "We have received word that you left home without anyone in New York being notified. We are here to take you back home."

A familiar roar hit my ears and I turned around to see Gideon with a net in his mouth and the net was filled to almost bursting with fish. He dropped the fish next to me, "Got you breakfast," he smiled at me. I felt so guilty about accusing him so quickly, "I'm not good at catching fish which is why it took me so long."

"You're fine," I felt myself blushing.

"Alice! We have to take you back home."

"What's going on?" Gideon asked me.

"I kinda snuck out and have been gone for over two months," I shrugged, "And now New York wants me to come back home."

"Why'd you sneak out?"

"I did it to come see you," I snuggled up against him.

"Alice?" the human called to me.

"Dammit humans, can you at least allow her to eat first," Gideon roared and the humans backed away.

I opened the net and just engorged myself in fish. It was a mixture of fish. I ate until I came down to a thin layer of tropical eel. I backed away and whimpered a little, "What is it Alice?"

"Those eels are poisonous," I told him, "I try to stay away from those."

"Oops, sorry," he picked out the eels and tossed them to the side, "I don't know much about fish other than you liking them."

"It's okay," I finished my breakfast slowly to enjoy it.

"So are you ready to go?" Gideon asked.

"You're coming with me?" I licked my lips.

"Yeah. I've been to New York, I just haven't been to your place yet. I would love to see it."

"It's nothing like this island here Gideon," I explained, "It's nothing but caves and tunnels."

"It's gotta be like being under water right?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, okay," I rolled my eyes and headed for the water. The ships moved as we swam toward them. Swimming with the big scaly beast was always fun. Despite his size and his slow movements on land, he can actually move pretty fast in the water. He's not as fast as me mind you. I'm in the water almost everyday to catch fish so I know how to use my agility to swim under water. As we swam toward land, we saw boats drifting and decided to dive deeper into the water so we won't get tangled in the nets.

The wall of land greeted us and I led him deeper into the water. There was a large hole near the base and I went through it. Gideon had a harder time swimming through it, due to his bulk, but he managed. The tunnel took a sharp upward direction and I used my thin body to make the adjustment. I erupted from the water and clambered into the wet cavern floor. Gideon followed suit and I helped him to his feet.

"Wow! You did all this?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" I smiled as he looked around, "It's a part of who I am. I love to dig. Nick said that my mother loved making caverns when she was alive."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"I do but I don't like to talk about it. All I can say is, is that the humans feared her."

"How so?"

"Lets just say that I had brothers and sisters that wreaked havoc before they died."

"Have you ever met them?"

I felt anger and grief well in my chest, "So, you wanna see where I live?" I changed the subject, "It's on the other side of the country."

"Couldn't we have went top side to cross the country easier of faster?"

"I don't like being around too many humans, despite the government making a path for me to walk."

"So how long would it take us to get to the other side?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Then why did it take you two months to find me?"

"I took a longer path to get to you that was deeper into the earth."

"How many paths are there?"

"Known to humans, there are three. I made a fourth one that leads underneath the baseball stadium. I love baseball, so I go catch a game or two every now and again," I explained, "Now c'mon, we don't have much time."

-Nick-

"How come you didn't have her stay?" the general asked.

"She's a twenty ton lizard sir," I explained, "I can't stop her. Besides, she wanted to go see Gideon. She's been very lonely and we keep her all cooped up in the tunnels."

"Ya know, because of our friendship, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Please keep a better eye out for your pet Nick."

"Yes sir," I saluted him and walked out of his office.

It's been a few months since I've last seen Alice and I surprisingly miss her dearly. Word has it that large spikes have been seen in the Colorado Rocky Mountains a couple weeks back. So she should be home anytime now. I left the government building and took a cab to the outskirts of town. I paid and headed toward a crappy shack and went inside. It was a small one person elevator on the inside and I pressed the down button as I swiped my card in the card slot. It took me almost ten minutes to get down to the under ground base. Going in, I was greeted by my girlfriend Chloe. She was the marine Lieutenant on base and I loved seeing her in he uniform and it kinda turned me on.

"Alice is here," she said as she hugged me.

"When did she get here?" I asked and began walking down the hallway.

"Early this morning. She wants to see you."

"Okay," I kissed her and headed toward the main cavern.

-Alice-

"It's kinda dark in here don't you think?" Gideon asked.

"Not to me. I can see in the dark and I have a light on over there," I pointed at a large light closer to the entrance to the cavern.

"It's nothing like underwater. There's a lot of echoes here."

"I can navigate just fine. You should stay here a little while to get adjusted to it," I nuzzled against his chest and he then hugged me. I licked his neck as a kiss and he licked my face. I purred and hummed in happiness. We laid down and planted kisses on each others' face. I giggled when he stroked my neck.

The sound of shifting rocks hit m ears and I focused my eyes to the entrance. Gideon took advantage of my distraction and began nip at my scales. I pushed the distraction to the back of my mind and purred out if pleasure. My groins caught fire and I was so turned on. I heard the noise again, "Wait, wait," I rasped, "I hear something."

"What do you hear?" he said and went back to my neck.

"Something," I told him and was torn between the noise and the sexual euphoria I was feeling. Even as a cold blooded animal, my blood boiled, "Stop..." I pushed his head away and slowly got to all fours. My limbs felt weak because of Gideon's ministrations to my neck. I sniffed around and smelled a familiar scent. Looking down, I saw a light staring back up at me. When the light was turned off, I saw Nick, "Nick!" I lowered myself to my stomach and rested my hand under my chin. Nick climbed into my middle finger and sat down.

"Hey Alice! It's good to see you again!"

"What have you been up to?" I hummed happily.

"I was busy dealing with you leaving. I got chewed out because you left."

"I can eat people if you want," I giggled.

"No, no. I can have you do that," he laughed, "Even though that would be great. What have you been up to?"

"I brought someone along," I ignited the fire inside of me and my back spikes glowed yellow. Gideon made it his feet and walked over.

"I've never seen him up close before," Nick said as Gideon walked over and laid back onto his side, "He's enormous."

"Yes he is," I looked to him and was actually referring to his big lizard member.

"Wait," Nick's face lightened, "Have you guys mated?"

"Yeah, we have," Gideon admitted, "And many times along the way here."

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed, "If you guys have a batch of eggs, I could take one and study it. I've been hoping for this day ever since you were born Alice. The data I've gotten from when you were growing up was inconclusive."

"Nick, slow down," I laughed, "I may be horny but that doesn't mean I'm ready to start a family."

"I wouldn't rule that out. It could still be possible. I mean, if you two do decide to have eggs. You have to allow me access to the nest. You have my word that I will guard the eggs with my life."

"I know you will," I blew air at him through my nose and he almost fell back, "But I still think that it's too soon to talk about having eggs," I told my human companion.

"Give it some thought anyway and why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted you to meet Gideon," I looked to the giant lizard, "Gideon, this is Nick. He's been takin care of me ever since I was a baby. He's kinda like my dad."

"Do you know who your dad was?" Gideon asked.

"Actually, her mom reproduced asexually. She didn't need the help of a male companion to lay eggs. Which is what fascinates me about Alice. She was born and doesn't have the asexual gene. It's groundbreaking stuff."

"This human is smart, I like him," Gideon rumbled happily.

"Yeah... Even though I raised her, she's been my best friend. I remember when she was born. Nine feet of terror she was. She almost tried to eat me on several occasions."

"Sorry about that," I blushed a little.

"Don't worry. I got my cardio in that first year. After that, is when I began training her sort of. She's helped the military out so much as of late. Which is why I'm trying to work with the military in allowing her access to try and live in the Sahara Desert. It'll give her enough room to run free and allow her to burrow into the ground. It's also close to the ocean which is a plus since she likes fish so much."

"Thanks Nick."

"Anyway, I gotta go talk to some military folk about- oh! Do you think I could take more samples of your fire? I'm trying to do a study on what it's made out of. It's not everyday that a person can meet you."

"Sure," I opened my maw and pointed my head to the side. Nick climbed off my hand and a gush of fire turned a patch of cavern floor into magma.

Nick brought out a small hand shovel and a small silver jar. He knelt beside the magma and took a couple shovels full and put them into the jar, "Thanks Alice," he said as he closed the jar back up, "I'll see you in the morning you two," he waved and left.

When he did, Gideon moved up next to me and went back to licking and nipping at my neck, "Easy G," I told him and my arousal level kicked back up, "Not just yet," I told him.

"What's wrong?" he pulled away and seemed a little sad.

"After Nick started talking about having eggs, I just began thinking about it. I think I'm too young to have kids."

"By human years you are, but by your years you're like what, thirty?"

"Twenty eight," I snorted.

"Well," he backed away, "Okay, if you don't want kids, we don't have to have any," he was disappointed about me rejecting him of sex. When I really didn't. If he wanted to, he could have his way with me, but he didn't. He just looked at me and tried hiding his disappointment behind a smile.

I now felt guilty because I've ignored him. I had to make things right, "Get up," I demanded and made I to all fours, "Get up," I helped him to his butt.

"What are you-!" he was cut short when I placed a finger on his lips.

I placed a hand around his sheath and rubbed the base with my thumb. I saw his black member's head begin poking out. He groaned in pleasure until his member was fully erect.

It was fifteen feet of pure pleasure for me. I dipped my body and shoved his head into my mouth. He had a bitter salty taste that I loved so much. I wrapped my tongue around his tip and bobbed my head. Gideon hissed as I felt his hands on the back of my head. I dipped my head lower and took half his member into my mouth. He tasted so good and I was getting so horny. I sucked him off until my excitement got the better of me.

I pulled him out of my mouth and mounted him. My legs went over his, "I will make you scream my name," I panted heavily. As I felt his hot member's tip pressed at my entrance. I sat and consumed his entire length in one swoop. I moaned as he filled me and stretched my pussy to its limits again.

I kissed him and rode him like crazy. He grabbed my waist with his claws and shoved me harder on his member. I soon felt the tip of his tail push its way into my anus and I wailed in pleasure, "Oh shit!" I whipped my head back to yell in pleasure. He soon hugged my hips and thrusted his member deep inside me. His tip ground itself hard against my sweet spot and I soon felt him grow inside of me. I groaned into his neck as I rode him harder.

My pussy was leaking copious amounts of juices and I felt them running down my thighs. I wanted to cum, but it's like my body wanted to last a few more precious seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck an whimpered a little when his tipped made its first voyage into my womb.

"I'm gonna cum!" Gideon nipped at my chest and I was on the verge of cumming.

"You know what?" I huffed, "I want to have eggs with you! Cum inside me baby! I'll gladly have your eggs with you!"

Gideon and I mashed our lips together and I finally came. I screamed into his mouth as my pussy clamped down on his member. When it did, he blasted my womb with seed and filled it to the brim. I felt his hot seed soon run down my thighs along with my pussy juices being jutted out of me. His tail began pumping in and out which drew out my orgasm out longer. I closed my eyes shut and roared loudly. His seed puffed out my womb and the space between our bellies shrank and shrank until I felt mine press against his.

He finished cumming inside of me and pulled his tail out of my anus. I fell to my side and his member popped out of me as I fell and his seed immediately gushed out of my gaping pussy. I shivered when I felt his seed flow down my leg onto the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet," Gideon growled.

"What?" I looked back at him and his eyes were glowing blue. His member now was glowing blue and it seemed bigger.

"I'm gonna do both your holes... because I'm so fucking horny," I couldn't really do anything because my limbs were too weak to move.

"Please don't do this," I pleaded, "You're too big for my ass."

He grabbed my tail and leg with one hand each and pulled them apart. He rubbed his member against the cum dribbling down my leg, "Just wanna slick this dick up for ya, is all. I wanna make you feel good like you just did me."

"You already made me feel good," I tried reasoning with him. I've never been fucked in the ass with his member. Especially now that it has grown about another foot. I hated being too weak to move because he did.

His tip slowly pushed past the ring of muscle and my god his tip was hot. It made my pussy twitch as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper inside of me. I groaned in pain through gritted teeth and he moaned through gritted teeth, "Please! Come back to your senses! This hurts!" I yelled.

He didn't care and shoved deeper inside of me, "This hole is so much tighter," he grunted and pushed his hips forward. I lifted my head and saw that he wasn't even halfway in and he already stretched me to the max, "Why didn't I do this sooner?" he closed his eyes and stopped his penetration. He smiled and panted heavily as he enjoyed the sensation of raping my virgin asshole.

"Gideon!" I began to cry and he opened his eyes back up to look at me, "Please don't do this! It hurts!" I think I was making it worse for myself by yelling. He seemed turned on by it.

"It will feel better soon," he grabbed the tip of my tail and shoved it into my pussy. I cried and cried as his member fully hilted inside of me.

I can't believe that I was being raped now. Just a moment ago, I was having the time I my life and now, I was living a nightmare.

Gideon pulled out and shoved himself back in and I screamed in pain. He kept doing slow thrusts in and out of me. Deflowering me of what virginity I had left. Every time he pulled out, he shoved my tail into my pussy. I covered my face with my claws as he picked up his pace to try and hide my tears.

After a few minutes, he came inside of me. I yelled for Nick to help me, but he didn't come for me. He didn't come back to save me. His hot scalding seed filled my bowels and I just sobbed. When he was finished, he pulled out of me and let go of my tail. I looked back at him and his eyes and member went back to normal. He looked at his handiwork and looked back up at my face, "What have I done?" he said hoarsely.

He reached for me and I tried to crawl away, "Don't touch me you monster!" I began throwing rocks at him as I crawled away.

"Baby, wait!"

"Get outta my house you bastard!" I felt his seed flow out of me and for every drop that fell, two tears fell with it, "I don't want to see you ever again!" I fell to the side and curled up into a ball to cry.

I heard Gideon hold back a scream as he left the cavern. I felt like trash and I felt like I had no purpose anymore. I hated Gideon and I hated Nick more for not saving me. I then knew what I had to do to exact my revenge.

..destroy New York…

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice x Gideon 3**

**"We bring you live in Manhattan where the Godzilla meant to save us, is now destroying the city!" A news reporter spoke into the camera, "Just look at the carnage the beast has wrought!"**

**The camera caught a scene of Alice crashing through buildings, "Three Mutos have tried taking down the lizard, but to no avail! She has ripped them to shreds and burned their bodies!" the news reporter explained, "The only thing that could possibly slow down this monster is the other Godzilla!"**

**"Natalya!" the camera man grabbed her hand, "We gotta go!"**

**-Nick-**

**"This is why we shouldn't have let her out!" the general yelled at me, "She brings home the other Godzilla and leveled three cities!"**

**"Sir, I'm pretty sure that there is an explanation for all of this."**

**"To hell with your explanations Nick! You're off the project! We have to destroy her!"**

**"You can't do that! You can't kill her!" I yelled back at him, "Let me try to talk to her!"**

**"She's killed five Mutos now and we have to destroy her! Get this asshole outta my face!"**

**It took three soldiers to pull me out, "You can't kill her!" I fought, "Everyone will die if you do that!"**

**-Gideon-**

**I was in the water a little ways away from the island city and watched buildings fall, "I caused this," I told myself. I was wrestling with my conscious. I wanted to leave, but it wanted to stay and correct this big mistake.**

**"I may be the only one who can stop her," I finally made my decision and headed toward the crumbling city.**

**-Alice-**

**I roared and a windows shattered everywhere. I looked back at my damage toll and was proud of my work. I decided that it was time to move on to another city. I looked down and stopped. A human was jumping and waving its arms. So I lowered my body and it was Nick, "You let him rape me!" I roared.**

**He had a megaphone at hand, "I don't know why you're talking about!"**

**"After you left, he raped me Nick! I called for you and you didn't answer!"**

**"I didn't know he would do that! I'm sorry and you have to stop! The military plans on killing you! The same way they killed your mother! If you stop now, they won't!"**

**"Give me one good reason in why I should stop!"**

**"Because I love you!" he admitted and I was shocked, "You're like a little sister to me! Sorta! I'm the only one here who truly cares about you Alice! Please stop what you're doing and lets go home!"**

**I felt a few blasts hit my side and I roared as I fell onto a crumbled building. Jets flew overhead and began shooting at me, "You distracted me so they could hurt me Nick!" I grew even more angry, "I trusted you!"**

**"You can trust me!"**

**I sparked the gas inside of my body and a yellow light emitted from my belly. I was about to shoot flames at Nick before a blast of hear hit my side. I fell toy side and I fell hard. I looked back up to see Gideon slowly making his way over to me. His spikes and body had a bright hue of blue about them.**

**I stood back up and faced him, "You bastard!" I hissed at him.**

**"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said.**

**"You Raped Me!" I shrieked, "You Fucking Raped Meeee!"**

**"I don't know what came over me. It was like something evil inside of me came out. I couldn't help resist it babe."**

**"I'm no longer your babe," I calmed down a little bit.**

**"Please Alice, please believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was lust coming over me. I haven't had sex in decades and then you come along. So it's just pent up sexual frustration, is all."**

**I began to calm down even more because it actually made sense, "Why do you have to make sense?" I asked him and slowly made my way over to the large scaly beast.**

**"Are you calmed down a little bit?" he rested a hand on my face.**

**"Yeah, I am," I looked up and smiled at him, "I am sorry for what I said earlier."**

**"It's okay, it's understandable Alice," he wanted to kiss me, but didn't know if it was okay. So to just break the tension, I leaned in and we kissed. I now felt at peace knowing that all of this was just a big misunderstanding. Gideon grabbed my hips and pulled me in closer to him.**

**I ran my hands up and down his chest and I felt his strong heart beat under my palms. I moaned into his mouth as I heard the jets fly away, "I love you Alice," he finally said to me and I gasped.**

**"I love you too," I looked into his eyes. I rested my head on his chest and purred into him.**

**I heard the sound of humans yelling so we looked down and saw military humans pulling Nick away. I roared at them and they backed off a little, "Alice," he said through the megaphone, "There is a nuclear bomb coming for you! There's no stopping it and I have to leave!"**

**"Then go! Go!" I rushed him. The humans got into a truck that pulled up and drove away.**

**Gideon and I turned to face the ocean. A small light was flying closer and closer to us, "Got any ideas?" I asked him.**

**"I would suggest blasting the thing out of the air, but I know the nuclear bomb would just go off earlier," Gideon explained.**

**"So what do we do now?"**

**"*gasp* The caverns!" he exclaimed.**

**"Go to the caverns," he instructed.**

**"But what about you?" I knew that he was too slow to make it to the caverns before the bomb hit.**

**"I'm going toward the water," he turned around and moved toward the ocean.**

**I just ran for home and climbed down my hole. I went as deep as I could go and the blast went off. My home shook and I began getting scared. I curled myself into a ball and hoped that the rumbling would stop soon. It did after a few minutes and I finally opened my eyes and there was silence.**

**I slowly climbed back up to the top and saw nothing. All there was, was white flakes falling from the sky. I roared sadly to try and call for Gideon. There was no response and I roared again... still no response.**

**"Gideon!" I called, even though that there wasn't going to be any response.**

**-Nick-**

**I was in a helicopter out of the blast zone and just in time too. The bomb went off and the light faded. After a few minutes, I saw large movement in the smoke. The smoke cleared a little and I saw Alice. The military personnel were focused on other things. Not wanting to say anything I kept my mouth shut. Everything was just taken from her and I'm glad she's still alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Alice-**

**I moved myself to the five seas of America. Before I did, I waited two months for Gideon to show up, but no sign of him has surfaced. In recent weeks, my mood has gotten worse and I've gotten a little chubby for some reason. I thought it was because I may be pregnant, but I always pushed it out of my mind.**

**Anyway, I lay at the bottom of the sea relaxing. The cool water moved through my scales. I gobbled up an occasion school of fish that swam by. That was until a dark shadow blocked the little sunlight that was coming through to the bottom. I lifted my head and saw a long necked reptile with fins instead of arms of legs. The beast lowered its head and met mine. It necked for me to follow it and being as curious as I was, I decided to follow.**

**The creature went to the surface and lifted its head out of the water. I did the same thing and I looked around for any sign of humans. Good, there wasn't, "Who are you?"**

**"You can call me Loch Ness or just Ness for short," she smiled, "Who are you?"**

**"I'm Alice and I thought you were just a myth," I hummed.**

**"That's what I want these little humans to believe and aren't you hiding from the humans as well?"**

**"Sorta, but why be a secret. The whole world knows about me."**

**"Then you have to leave me lake," she demanded.**

**"Don't worry, they think I'm dead."**

**"Good," she smiled, "Now, are there more of ye'?"**

**"There is one other, but he's long gone."**

**"Come with me then. I want to get you something to eat."**

**"I'm fine, I just ate."**

**"It's not for you. It's for your babies," she dipped her chin.**

**"I'm not pregnant," I denied.**

**"I've lived long enough to know when a fellow reptile is pregnant. And by the looks of it, you're due any day now."**

**"No I'm not," I denied again.**

**"I'm not having this fight with someone so young. Just come with me young one."**

**"Hold on," I went to the bank and climbed out. I pulled a part of a boat off my toe and went back into the water.**

**"You are enormous Alice," she gasped.**

**"I know, I hate being this big because it's not easy to hide anywhere."**

**"Well, you're here now and if you stick with me, you won't be spotted."**

**"How are you so sure?"**

**"I am almost a hundred years old young one and the humans have yet to find me. I've been living here most off life."**

**She began swimming away and I followed. She swam gracefully and playfully. Her long slender body looked to beautiful swirling and twirling in the water. When she slowed down and swam next to me, I dwarfed her in size. She was almost half my length and probably weighed half of me.**

**I looked at her and when she looked at me, I snapped my eye forward, "Your cheeks are yellow. Why?"**

**She noticed me blushing, "Uh, just because I'm a little under the weather."**

**We swam to the top of the ocean for some air and went back down below. Her and I swam into a tunnel and it slowly curved up. When our heads came out of the water, the cave ceiling was covered in light that seemed like it was moving, "Those are cave worms. They are very peaceful creatures and they bring my soul to piece every time I look up to gaze at them."**

**I sensed a disturbance in the water flow behind me and I looked back to see two small creatures that looked just like Ness. They slowly swam out from behind a stalagmite and swam past me to get to their mother, "They're yours?"**

**"Yes. When a Loch Ness hits the age of a hundred, he or she gives birth. I don't know why, but that saying has been passed on down through the millennia," she explained, "Then the parent will only live long enough to see its offspring are able to fend for themselves. This is Parker," she nuzzled one of her kids' head with her muzzle, "And this is Meaghann," she nuzzled the other one, "Both names I overheard humans tell to each other and two names that I liked. So I named them after those humans."**

**"That's good and it's a shame about your situation," I told her as we moved to the edge of the water and pulled our bodies onto the wet rocky floor. Her kids chirped at me and sniffed in my scent.**

**"They've never seen anything as big as you before," she said as I stood to stretch my body. My head hit the top of the cavern and I grunted in pain, "Sorry about that. I never would've thought in a million years, I'd be meeting someone as big as you."**

**"It's fine, I don't plan on staying long anyway. I was just going to leave to get back to my cave."**

**"You can't leave just yet young one," she almost snapped at me, "You're pregnant and as long as you're under my roof, you can't leave until you lay your eggs."**

**"I'm not pregnant and I'm not going to be staying here!" I roared and her kids crawled behind her out of fear, "You can't keep me here! I'm too big for you to stop me!"**

**I dove back into the water and hurried back out to the ocean. I didn't swim far before pain in my lower belly sent stitches of pain throughout my body. I roared and curled into a ball to try and dull the pain, but the pain just got worse and worse. I had no choice but to swim back to Ness' cave. When I grunted and slid onto the ground, she looked down at me, "Awe, would ya just look at that. Back so soon?"**

**"Okay, you were right," I groaned, "Are you gonna help me out or not?"**

**"I'll help you," she helped me to my feet, "Now, just let it go. Let your eggs fall."**

**An hour later, I laid my last egg. There were so many that Ness and her kids, and I had to go into the water to make room for the last one, "One hundred and ninety-three eggs. That's going to be a lot of children you're going to have."**

**"I know," I was in shock because I didn't think that I held all of those eggs, "I hope that they will listen to me."**

**"They will. We reptiles listen to our parents a lot more than human children listen to their parental units. And I'm surprised that you can reproduce asexually."**

**"I don't actually," I sadly admitted.**

**"Huh, why's that?" she looked to me. I explained to her my story and she just sat there dumbfounded and lost for words, "That's horrible!" she exclaimed, "Gideon had no right doing that to you."**

**"I know, but it happened and I can't go back in time to fix it or prevent it."**

**-Nick-**

**"So we have eyes on Gideon, but no eyes on the other monster?" the General asked me.**

**"That is right," I said sadly. I was trying to pretend that I didn't know that she's still alive somewhere.**

**"Then what about her remains? We have yet to find them!" he shouted and jumped out of his seat, "I can't believe that we can't find them! I personally think that she survived the bomb drop and is somewhere-!"**

**"Sir!" a military woman came charging in and stopped in front of the General.**

**"You had better got a good reason for barging into my office Lieutenant!"**

**"Locals have reported seeing small dragons taking down ships and stealing all the fish."**

**"Where?" the General got excited and I got scared.**

**"All over. Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, and Ontario. Some have been spotted in Illinois and Indiana and one sighting of three or so attacking a small city in Quebec," she explained.**

**"Get me the President and the Prime Minister. We cannot allow these beasts to take over our planet."**

**"But General," I shouted at him, "These beasts won't be a threat unless attacked! These small Godzillas are probably Alice's children! If you kill one of them, she might have them attack everything in sight!"**

**"Get this sac of shit outta here!"**

**"NO!" I shoved the woman back, "You hired me back on to try and look for her! Since we've found a general area of where she is; let me talk to her!"**

**"This is no longer concerning you Mister Tatopoulos. If you go onto any American Military base or into any laboratory that's doing anything more exciting than figuring out the next generation of herbal hair gel; I will have you shot on sight."**

**"You can't do this!" I shouted at him as a few other people began pulling me out of the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Alice-**

**I stood on the bank of Lake Superior looking out onto the lake. The moon reflected so beautifully across it. I sent out a roar as a call to my children a few minutes ago and a few came to the bank. Others were swimming in the lake toward me. I saw their little spikes breaking the water's surface as they swam. After about an hour of waiting, they were all surrounding me. **

**It has been another few days since I laid my eggs and another few months since they've been hatched. I had to scorn them for attacking a human city and allowing them to be seen. Now I am figuring out where to move them, so the military won't find them. The ones next me I nuzzled with my nose. Surprisingly even having almost two hundred kids, they minded well. **

**I heard the sound of a motor on the ocean. I let out a high pitched bark and my kids and I dove deep into the lake. Looking up, I saw a boat passing over head. The last child to get in began crying in pain. I saw that there was a harpoon in its tail. I roared in anger and shot up. I opened my mouth and took the boat into it. When I shot out of the water, I heard the screams of the humans. Along the way, the line of the harpoon snapped and when I did; I snapped my jaws shut. The weak wood broke under the pressure. I saw humans dropping back down into the water.**

**I charged my body to let out a blast of yellow energy, but I stopped when I heard the sound of my name being called. I spit out the wood that remained in my mouth and saw a bigger boat slow its speed to a halt. I lowered my body down until my head only poked out and in the front of the boat stood Nick, "Nick!" I exclaimed, "Where have you been?"**

"**I've been trying to find you. It wasn't easy with the government always around," he said through a megaphone.**

"**I know- wait, what?"**

"**The American and Canadian government have form an alliance and are moving troops here," he said, "You have to leave and take your kids with you."**

"**Where should I go?"**

"**Anywhere but here. You have to just leave when you have a-!" sirens went off and I looked behind him to see military boats coming in. Helicopters swarmed the skies and vehicles swarmed the banks of the lake, "Go! Before they take one of your children!"**

**Too late, a large military vehicle was pulling in a few of my children, "NO WAIT!" Nick shouted. It was too late, momma's pissed.**

**I roared loudly and lifted my head a little and sent a blast of yellow fire at my children. I knew they would be protected since they are immune to my fire and that caught the trees on fire and blew up the surrounding military vehicles. I roared again and my children and I dove back into the water. The child that had its tail pierced swam up to me and showed me its tail. It whimpered and pleaded for me to take it out. I held its small body with one hand and with the other, I slowly pulled out the harpoon. It cried as I pulled the metal pole out of its tail. When it was out, blood trickled into the water. I grabbed its tail and hugged my child close to my chest and began swimming forward.**

**I led them to the tunnel across the lake. The tunnel's entrance was blocked off by submarines that were dropped into the water. I sent out multiple stings of fire to destroy the submarines and we continued swimming. We swam and swam through the tunnels I had dug with my children and made it out to sea. There waiting for us was Gideon and a fleet of ships above, "Gideon!" I hissed. After I hissed, my kids hissed and roared at him.**

"**My love," he started but I roared to cut him off.**

"**Don't call me your love! You abandoned me and left me all alone to take care of all of these children!"**

"**What do you plan on doing?" he asked.**

"**Kill you and then destroy every human that won't leave me in peace!" I roared again and my children began to attack him. They bit and pulled at his scales. He roared in pain and hit a few of my children. I kept still because I wanted to see Gideon's face as he was mutilated by my offspring. Blood blocked my vision from him and his cries of agony faded away. The skeletal and some of his fleshy remains slowly dropped to the ocean floor and went out of view in the dark abyss. I roared happily at my kids. A few of them brought meat to their sibling that I held in my arms. He happily ate the food he was brought more submarines came into view.**

"**Destroy Everything!" I commanded and they were all off. Explosions shook the water and my child in my arms struggled free. Blood no longer seeped out of his tail as he swam which was good. I swam to the surface of the water and saw ships going down. Shots were being shot from the helicopters and jets from above so I had to help my children. I blasted the helicopters out of the sky.**

**When all of the human enemies were destroyed, I ordered my children to follow me. We swam to the edge of New York and came onto the surface. To have a safe place to raise my young, I ordered them all to destroy New York. Leave no human alive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Alice-**

**It was full on war at this point. With Gideon dead and the rest of the MUTO's gone, the spread of my children grew. We have taken New York and have kept the humans out of the state. What's good is that my children learned how to make fire blasts like I do. So we would shoot down any kind of air craft the humans would tried to bring in.**

**Right now, it was the middle of the day and I was curled into a ball. I have made a napping spot out of a super tall building that looked exactly like the one next to it. I awoke to the sound of my children's call. I lift up and look out over the hole I was in, "What is it my child?"**

**"There is a small band of humans that have breached our borders mommy. They say their name is Niko," she asked.**

**I gasped, "Niko!" I climbed out of the hole I was in and roared to allow the humans to come in.**

**-Niko-**

**Me and and five other humans were surrounded by baby Godzillas. We stayed still in the Hummer to try not to make them want to eat us more. I heard a roar in the distance and the young lizards looked back in the direction. When the loud roar ended, they talked amongst themselves then looked to us. They formed an opening for us.**

**They looked at us and I out the truck in park and drove slowly forward. We drove for five minutes and saw the mother of the lizards looking our way. She chirped happily and her children ran aside us. A couple would hit the glass with their tails playfully.**

**When we rolled up to Alice, she let out a loud chirp and we were soon surrounded by her children. Alice curled herself around me and her children laid down with her. Some of them laid on top of her and others laid in the crook of her arms and haunches. I got out and one of her children walked up to me and licked me.**

**Alice picked up her baby and placed it on top of her head, "Hey Niko," she hummed and more of he children came closer around us, "Sorry about my children. It's the first time they've seen a human."**

**"It's fine," I told her.**

**"How'd you get here?"**

**"The military has declared this to be an abandoned zone and humans can come and go at their own risk."**

**"I was wondering why I've been finding small bones in my children's poop," she chuckled.**

**"Yeah and I've got a favor to ask of you."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"Could you come with us to the next state over and mess with the military?"**

**"What for? I don't want any of my children to get harmed," her children were talking to her in a rumble series of groans and chirps. She responded with a grunt and they seemed upset about something.**

**"What is it?" I asked her.**

**"They want to go, but I'm not willing to risk any of my children's lives. They are going to stay here under my care."**

**"Alice, the government is planning something big. If we don't stop the general, he will drop another nuclear bomb here."**

**"What makes you so certain?" she grew angry and grew nervous.**

**"I have an informant on the inside. The next bomb is going to be big. They're making it now and they'll make the drop in a month. Your children can go into the caverns and you can come with me."**

**"I'm not leaving my children. They need me."**

**"Please, you're my friend Alice-!"**

**She raised her head and the child she had set on it rolled down her neck, "Yes we are friends, but I'm a mother now. I have no reason to leave."**

**"They have one of your young," all the lizards went worst and the atmosphere turned stale, "It's the one that had a harpoon shot through its tail. The little guy couldn't keep with you guys and the military caught him. They're doing hurtful things to him and-!"**

**Alice roared and all of her children seemed happy. Alice stood, "Where do we go?"**

**"We go west!" I said after I pulled out a megaphone to tell her.**

**She faced that way and began running. The earth shook on each foot step. Her children followed.**

**-Military Base-**

**"General!"**

**"What?" the General was doing paperwork.**

**"We got movement in New York."**

**The General stopped what he was doing, "Repeat that?"**

**"Movement in New York and it is heading our way. Cameras show Godzilla on her way with her young."**

**"Do you think she knows we have on of her young?"**

**"Yes sir. I do. I think she's going to lay waste to another state if we don't give up her kid."**

**"Why should we? She has many more."**

**"Sir, you're going to kill us all."**

**"No I'm not. Have the perimeter secured and make sure mama lizard doesn't come through."**

**"Yeah, you said that in New York," she scowled and left.**

**-Alice-**

**I followed Nick down to Ohio and people ran in fear as my children wreaked havoc. They went through buildings and leveled them from within the inside. I let out a roar to see of my missing child could hear me, but no response. My anger got the better of me and I just stomped on any humans stupid enough to run out into the streets.**

**One of my children barked for me and I ran to his aid. There were military personnel in trucks shooting at him. Their bullets just bounced off him, but he was trapped in a corner with no way out. So I send out a loud bark that turned over all the trucks, "Thanks mommy," my child licked my chin and ran off.**

**-General Hicks-**

**I was in the lowest floor of the Ohio military base looking at the baby Godzilla. The lizard began fighting its chains when the sounds of the roars of the Godzillas above us began roaring and grunting. I think that they're calling to him.**

**Soon, I heard the sound of people's screams. Looking to my left at the elevator hallway, Godzilla babies began charging in. They maimed and blasted the fleeing humans, "Keep them from getting to the baby!" I ordered.**

**"Sir! We have to let the baby go!" my lieutenant came up to me with tears in her eyes, "The mother is only doing this to save her baby!"**

**"I don't care! Keep those scaly vermin away from it!" when I said that, the only humans alive were me and the lieutenant. Looking around, I saw the reptiles surrounding us. A few others broke the glass and went into the chamber with their brethren. They snapped the chains with their forearms and helped the limping baby lizard back toward the elevators.**

**Just then, the ceiling was ripped away from us. I looked up and saw the face of Alice. It was obvious that she was angry. A few seconds later, ropes were dropped down to the floor from up above and humans began falling in. Niko unlatched himself from the rope and immediately pointed a gun at me, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this," he smiled evilly as other humans dropped next to him, "You have wrought your evil long enough General."**

**The sound of a gun rang and echoed throughout the room and a sharp pain hit my heart and I fell. Before allowing the darkness to take me, I saw Niko put a bullet between my Lieutenant's eyes.**

**-Niko-**

**I looked up as Alice's babies began climbing up and out of the hole. Five stayed behind and we humans got on their backs. They jumped up and used their highly developed forearm muscles, they latched themselves against the hole's walls and pulled themselves out.**

**When I got off the baby Godzilla, "Thank you Niko," she breathed and her breath smelled heavily of fish.**

**"You are most welcome," then a question hit me, "What are you going to do now?"**

**"I'm going back to New York and any human that tries to threaten my babies again, will be killed. Care to come along with me. I could always use an extra set of eyes to help me keep an eye on these little ones."**

**"You know what? I'd be delighted," I looked to my human companions, "What about you guys? Do you wanna come along?"**

**"Only if it is okay with Alice to allow us to go get our families and bring them to New York," Alice agree, "Then it's settled. We'll see you two back in New York in no time."**

**Alice offered me her hand, I got on and she lifted me into the air and placed her hand on top of her head. I got off and she began walking toward New York.**


	7. Guess Who?

**A/N: **_Sorry that the chapter is so short. This is more of a transition chapter. And I would apologize for its lateness, but I just wanted y'all to get kinda antsy a little bit. I wanted to just have the story sit for a while. I'm an A**hole that like that. Anyway, please review!_

**-General View-**

**It has been a hard ten years for the humans. Alice's children have mated with each other and now thousands of Godzillas ran rampid within the states: New York , Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia, Kentucky, Ohio, Indiana, Tennessee, Missouri, Illinois, and North Carolina have been infested with the scaly beasts and millions have been killed. The ones that have survived have been moved west.**

**Alice has gained control over all the conquered states and has claimed them as her territory. The humans have killed a few of her own and that only fueled her rage to continue taking over the world. She now has over eighteen thousand children; 18,818 to be exact. Nick has grown worried about her because she wasn't the little lizard he raised. She's now a psychotic beast that he has to figure out how to take down. It hurt him to think those things, but it is what is needed to be done.**

**-Alice-**

**My children and I were at the Atlantic ocean collecting fish for the others when something began bubbling far out in the distance. I roared as loudly as I possibly could and ordered my children out of the ocean. Almost ten minutes later, I saw a few being pulled back into the water. I roared and dove right in.**

**I swam out and saw Gideon ripping one to shreds, "It can't be," I gasped and swam over to him. He tossed away my dead child and swam at me. At the same moment, we charged our beams and shot them out at each other. They met in the middle and exploded. I was sent back as Godzilla still swam quickly toward me. When I got my composure, teeth sank into the back of my neck. I roared in pain as I saw my blood float in the water. I managed to free myself from Gideon by kicking and clawing his gut.**

"**You will pay for what you have done to me!" Gideon growled, "And for what you have done to our friends. Both to the humans and to the MUTO's!"**

"**I plan on taking over this world Gideon! Even if that means me killing you!" I roared and charged at him again. We locked claws and wrapped our tails around each other as we bit and tore skin from the other's body. My kids wanted to help, but I argued against it.**

**When we had enough we pulled away from each other, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you Alice, but that doesn't mean take over the world!"**

"**The humans have tried to kill my children Gideon! What kind of friends are they? Nick and his team are the only humans I can trust!" I shouted at him, "And you! Out of all of this raped me!"**

"**I truly am sorry Alice. I would never intentionally hurt you," he swam closer to me and took me by the claw, "I do admit that I fucked up and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"**

**I let out a long lasting roar and my kids swarmed him. I swam back as they nipped at his body. When they were done, his wounds were all closed up, "What did they do to me?"**

"**We have a special healing power in our spit. I'll forgive you if you can gain the trust and forgiveness of our children."**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Nick-**

**I was with the Secretary of Defense and the President in the Oval Office, "So you're telling me that you know exactly where this reptile beast is?" the President asked me. **

**"Yes sir," I looked at him. **

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Because I used to be Alice's caretaker sir."**

**"Caretaker?" Mister Secretary seemed confused. **

**"Yeah. A team that I was in charge of made sure that she was taken care of and of she wanted to go out, we would alert the military of it."**

**"What do you recommend we do?"**

**"Well, we can't drop a bomb. They'll just survive it. So I think that we should bring out the Titans sir. They may be our only chance," I said.**

**"But what about the little ones?" the President questioned, "There's too many of them and they can breathe fire for fucks sake."**

**"The Titans are our only hope," I felt sad that I had to help destroy the very thing that I've raised since it was just a nine foot tall egg and a twelve foot long baby. But it must be done for the greater good. Especially since now that there are more almost fully grown Godzillas.**

**-Alice-**

**I was finishing the last bit of a Blue Whale (largest animal in the world my ass) as I looked at Gideon. He was staring into the fire with a concerned and worried look upon his face, "You okay?" I asked. **

**He looked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine," he wasn't, "Just thinking."**

**"About what?" I scooted closer to him. Now that he's back, I kinda wanna get fucked again. **

**"What if the humans drop another bomb? Or they engage us in war?" **

**"We can stop them, and then we shall rule the world."**

**"What will happen when we have and all that is left is us? We are large creatures and what if we run out of room for us to be prosperous."**

**"I dunno, but how about we just make love?" I suggested as I placed a hand on his thigh. He groaned a little when I moved my hand closer to his member. I looked down and saw that it was poking out of its leathery sheath. **

**"I think that would be nice," he moaned as I cupped his balls and moved down in front of him. A few feet of his cock was now sticking out, so I licked it and he gasped. A few seconds later he was fully hard and ready to go, "Alice…" he groaned my name. wanting to please him even more, I took half his length into his mouth. His salty precum already began dribbling out and that's when I knew he hadn't had sex in a while; I knew he was gonna cum quick. With that knowledge, I took him back out of my mouth, "Why did you stop?" he looked down at me.**

"**Because you're gonna cum quick and I know that you're just gonna hammer my pussy again," I turned around and lowered my torso to the ground and dropped to my knees, "C'mon ya big lizard! Claim me as- EEP!" Gideon grasped my hips and slammed our hips together. His member slammed into my cervix and it hurt me a little. I didn't say anything as he ravaged my pussy because I felt as though I deserved this for attempting to kill him.**

**After a few minutes I clamped down on his cock when I began cumming, "Gideon! I'm Cumming!" I told him.**

"**I KNOW!" he roared, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT ALICE!" after a few more thrusts, Gideon roared. His massive member grew and stretched me passed my limit as he shoved its tip into my womb before blasting me hard with his seed. He fucked me harder and harder and I came even more so. My body shuddered as he continued to fill my womb with his hot scalding seed. My womb filled up like water filling a balloon. Gideon finished cumming and fell to his side and his member pulled out of me. I fell forward as I felt his cum slowly ooze out, "That was fun," he panted.**

"**Yeah," I turned my head to look at him, "We both needed that," Gideon pulled me in for a hug and kissed me after I spoke. We kissed until I soon fell asleep with dizziness filling my head.**


End file.
